


Damn You, Auto Correct!

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has some trouble with texting after he breaks his arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn You, Auto Correct!

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a bad week. I needed some amusement. Thanks to corilannam for encouraging my silliness. This is complete crack. Really. Oh, and I know it says 0 words, but there are words, really...they're just in images.

**Author's Note:**

> All the auto corrects used are pulled from actual screen shots on [DYAC](http://damnyouautocorrect.com/), my go-to site on bad days.
> 
>  
> 
> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
